


BTS - Most likely to send you / their girlfriend a nude or naughty photo of themselves (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [101]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Most Likely To, Most To Least, Smut, mlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only. This is imagining you/their girlfriend asked them for a nude selfie/dick pic.Just a little note: [In our actual headcanon fics, the only person to have done this (so far) is Yoongi at the beginning of his “If they made a sex/intimate tape with their girlfriend” fanfiction. In this, he sends his girlfriend, Jeong-sun, a dick pick when she requests one as he has been on tour for two months.]For new readers, find out more about our headcanon universe here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlist& feel free to follow us on tumblr





	BTS - Most likely to send you / their girlfriend a nude or naughty photo of themselves (Most to Least)

1\. V

If you asked, Taehyung would be least likely to hesitate when sending you a nude picture of himself and you would receive the reply very quickly. He would have worked himself up to ensure he is hard, but he would not especially be bothered about finding a flattering angle. Instead, the image would be very visceral and take you aback, even though you were expecting it. He would likely take it of himself, legs crossed on the bed, grasping his hardness in his hand. You would be able to see his face as he looked directly into the camera lens and, even from your long distance, would be almost intimidating in its carnality. Despite this, it would always feel quite intimate too and you would know he would be taken aback to know that you wanted this from him; that you loved and needed him so much you wanted him to do this for you. Of all the members, he would be the only member to send you an unsolicited fully nude picture of himself, although this would be rare. If you had started texting or talking dirty on the phone, he might send you a picture of his cock, but only once you had already asked him for a nude before and he knew you were in a private place. 

2\. RM

While Namjoon would unlikely send you a fully naked picture of himself, especially as he would know if it was leaked it would potentially destroy not only his career but his band mates, he would send you a picture of his crotch area. He would ensure he was rock hard and take a picture of himself in his boxers, choosing a light colour such as grey or white to ensure the thick outline of himself was visible beneath the fabric. The photo would only show his boxers, stomach above the waistband and tops of thighs but would be incredibly, and deliberately, sexy. He might touch himself lightly through the fabric or grasp the outline to show you he was touching himself thinking of you. 

3\. Jungkook

Jungkook would generally be the most likely to send you spontaneous, playful photos of himself while topless; having just got out of the shower or worked out with a sweet grin on his face. However, he would only send you a nude photo if requested and would initially be quite shy about it. He would likely take it from an above angle while standing in the bathroom, having just got out of the shower. His body and hair would be wet. His gaze into the camera could be either surprisingly sultry or playful depending on his mood and you would only just be able to make out his genitalia due to the angle. He might also casually cover it with the sink with only the top of his pubic hair visible. 

4\. Suga

Yoongi isn’t one to generally send you selfies of himself in general but, if you asked and he felt the mood was right, he would comply with your requests without any fuss. He would know that if you asked him, if was because you felt you needed it in that moment, possibly because you had been apart for a while and were missing him. If you asked him for a nude photo, he would send you a picture of himself grasping his cock. He might not be fully hard in the picture but would stroke himself a few times beforehand to get a little worked up. The picture wouldn’t include his face or any feature which would distinguish it as him, but he would know you found it more intimate that way as you would know every inch of him. While the image could seem very visceral coming from any of the other members, it would always feel very loving with Yoongi, particularly as he would never send something like that unless he felt 100% comfortable with you.

[We wrote him doing this with our headcanon version of his girlfriend, Jeong-sun, in the “If they made a sex/intimate tape with their girlfriend” scenario.]

5\. Jimin

While Jimin would be unlikely to send you a fully nude image, particularly as we see him as being a little more insecure about his genitalia than the other members, he would like to send sexy images of him shirtless, often taking them in the bathroom or bedroom mirror. He would often love to tease you by giving you a glimpse of the top of his pubic hair. Of all the members, the photo would be the most obviously sexy and designed to work you up. He would be the most flattered by you asking him for a nude and would certainly make it up to you the next time you saw him. 

6\. Jin

Jin would be against the idea of sending you a fully nude photo as he would find the idea a little ‘aggressive’ on his part and wouldn’t really understand why you would want something like that. He would much rather show you how much he loved you in person with his body. He would, however, send you a cute topless selfie of himself; his wide bare shoulders visible in the lens as he made a kissy face at the camera, his eyes scrunched closed. If you or he were away, he would often send you cute photos like this to remind you he was thinking of you and missed you like crazy. He would also love sending pics of himself topless in bed, taken from above with his hair a bit of a mess as he grinned at the camera. 

7\. J-Hope

Hoseok would be least likely to send you a nude picture of himself as the thought you would want something like that wouldn’t even occur to him. If you specifically asked him for one, he would laugh to himself, thinking you were joking. He would instead take a cute selfie of himself, smiling at you down the camera.


End file.
